Ships in the Night
by theeShadyLady
Summary: Zutara. Zutara. Zutara Smut Fic/Lemon. Post Canon. I'll admit some parts are OOC. (M: for Sexual Content) Sukka is mentioned, but not the focus.


**Ships in the Night**

 **A/N - _My first ever smut, guys! From my Zutara Blog - October 15, 2016. I know it's cheesy, but I weirdly like it. XP_**

"Did you know your brother snores?" Zuko complained ducking through the flap of Katara's tent.

"What are you doing?" she yawned, adjusting the blanket to keep herself covered as she lit some candles so she could actually see.

"I can't sleep."

Katara let out a laugh, looking up at the grumpy fire lord standing near her bed. "Sokka doesn't snore."

"Yes, he does. I've been trying to sleep for the last three hours and he hasn't stopped! It's like there's a platypus-bear hibernating next to me!"

"Zuko, he _doesn't_ snore. He's not even asleep, he's only doing that to get you to leave. ...Listen."

Zuko paused, finally noticing he could no longer hear the rumbling coming from the tent only a few steps away. "Why, would he..." his question was answered when he poked his head outside and saw Suki ducking into the neighboring tent. "Why wouldn't he just _ask_ me to leave? They're _engaged._ I'd understand."

"I don't know," Katara huffed, slightly annoyed as Zuko dropped down onto the edge of her mattress. "Why does Sokka do anything?"

When he didn't respond she continued, "Do you wanna just stay here for the rest of the night?" Her question was half-hearted. She was tired and not in the mood for this, but before he could reply the sound of Suki gasping Sokka's name filled the air. _Yes! mmm, just like that-Spirits, Sokka! mmm..._

"Yeah, come on," she changed her tone, patting the pillow next to her.

"Oh! Agni!" Zuko's eyes shot to the ceiling and he jumped off the bed.

"What? Oh..." Katara realized the problem when she looked down. Her blanket had slipped down revealing her bare breasts. "Don't be such a turtle-duck and get over here..." A smile pulled at the corner's of her mouth. _Don't stop! Uh, yeah! Suki, uh!_ "unless you want to go back to your tent."

A groan escaped his lips, not really feeling comfortable with either choice, but he still sat back down and wriggled under the covers next to Katara.

 _"Don't_ get any ideas, _Fire Lord_ ," her voice was just as sharp and cold as the air outside.

"I, I won't, I wasn't." The words stumbled from his mouth. _Agni, they need to finish soon_. His embarrassment only increased after this thought and it made him blush.

Minutes ticked by with only the sound of moans and bare skin slapping together filling the air. Zuko kept close to the edge of the bed leaving a respectable distance between him and his topless friend. "So, uh, you just wear pants to bed?" he mumbled, trying to ignore the sounds the couple was making next door because it was causing tension within his own pants.

 _Sokka-oh! Just like-Yes! Yes! Sokka, yes! Spirits, you're so good! Oh!_

Katara didn't answer for a moment, making Zuko think she was asleep. Little did he know, she was busy trying to keep herself silent as her fingers fumbled over her nipples and clawed at her breasts.

"No," she let out an unsatisfied moan, rolling over to look at him. He didn't meet her gaze. "That would be crazy, Zuko... I don't wear _anything_ to bed."

His breath caught at her words, he was frozen. That is until he felt a hand skimming the side of his body. Even through the fabric he wore he could feel the desire in her touch. Pursing his lips, he forced a ragged breath.

"Zuko," her voice was determined, "I'm not wearing anything. right. now." She sat up, letting the blanket fall to reveal her bare breasts once again along with her toned torso. The sight of her body made everything -his thoughts, the sounds, the cold, everything- disappear.

He sat up hoping that would help to steady his voice. "Katara, we can't. What about, Aang? If he found out, he'd-"

"Aang is a _child_ , Zuko. I want -I need- a man. I need _you_." _Oh, Agni!_ The tightness in his pants grew. "Now... do I have to lay here and listen to my brother get lucky or are you going to help me out?"

That was all he needed to hear. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. A gasp escaped her lips, but it only took her a second to recover and start pulling at the tie on his robe. His mouth was on her neck, trailing kisses from her earlobe to her collarbone. Their bodies rubbed together, skin on skin, creating the most _delicious_ kind of friction.

"Zuko," she whispered pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?"

"Yeah... You did." Her fingers grazed against the knotted scar just below his sternum. "If I had lost you-"

He took her hand in his own bringing it to his mouth and kissing each of her finger tips. "You. will. _never_. lose me."

She'd never heard anything more beautiful. Her lips slammed into his as she crawled into his lap and started grinding her hips into him. She could feel his hardened length each time she pulled herself towards him. She smirked, as she quickened her pace.

His left hand held her ass firmly as her breasts bounced in his face, his right hand slid up and around to grasp one of those beautiful orbs. His mouth followed suit and latched on to her, his tongue flicking the hard bud up and down eliciting a moan from her.

 _That sound._ He loved it. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear it everyday. Every second. His mouth reluctantly let go as he rolled her off of him and onto her back. He climbed on top of her, straddling her hips between his knees.

"Zuko, I've never..." She whispered, her bravado suddenly replaced by the nervousness of how real everything was getting.

"I know," he breathed. "It's okay. We don't need to do this, if you don't-"

"I _want_ to." Those few words had calmed her, reassured her in how much she wanted him. Her hands twisted into his hair for a moment before sliding down his chest and to his pants. She passed the hem, groping at the bulge a few inches below. He gasped enjoying the feeling of her hands on him, but there was too much between them, even the thin fabric of his pants was too much to bear.

As if she had read his mind, her hands rose up to tug the fabric down. She wrapped her hands around his length, twisting and sliding her hands up and down. Her touch had become hesitant, suddenly self conscious at her lack of experience. He moaned encouragement to her and would've fallen off the edge if he hadn't grabbed her wrists to stop her movement.

He was breathless. He pulled her hands above her head. "Agni, you're so good." He fell forward assaulting her mouth with his own. "So good," he moaned, simultaneously winding a hand into her messy chocolate-colored hair and groping her breasts with the other causing her fingers to dig into his back, "but we're just getting started."

He pressed his lips against her one final time before standing up to fully discard his pants.

"Zuko," she whined missing the feel and the heat of his body on hers. She was suddenly cold. _So. damn. cold._

He grinned grabbing her by the ankles and pulling her to the edge of the mattress. He licked his lips once looking at her naked body splayed out in front of him. "You're so beautiful, Katara." She moaned in response, wanting him to crawl back on top of her.

Instead, he dropped down, situating himself between her legs and kissed her knees and then up to her thighs. She let out another of those moans and it took all of his self control to keep going slow. He crawled up to her mouth, his lips ghosting hers and then plotted a trail down, planting a kiss at every inch. Each contact he made set her body on fire, nothing could feel better. But she was proven wrong when he reached his destination.

"Oh!" her hands grasped the blanket and her back arched up. His kisses turned to licks and nibbles, making her body quake. "Zuko! Don't. stop." Her hands finally found his hair and tangled themselves into the dark locks, pressing him into her. His tongue drug along the crease between her legs, slowly spreading the gap with each stroke.

"You taste _so_ good," he momentarily paused to look up at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was wide open. He continued licking, moving his tongue faster and higher up until he reached her clit.

Another moan tore from her throat and her body arched up off the mattress. He grinned sucking on the little bud that was already swollen and throbbing the instant he touched it. _Up and down. Up and down._ He flicked his tongue against it until she was shaking and screaming his name.

Something burned in her stomach and grew with Zuko's every move. She pulled his hair to get his attention and like she'd hoped he crawled up to crash his mouth into hers. She could still taste herself on his lips, but she didn't mind.

"I need you," she manage to gasp, reaching her hand down in search of his cock. "Please."

"As you wish," he panted, kissing her neck before using his own hand to situate himself at her entrance. He brushed his swollen head against her slit. She bit her lip in anticipation, but a gasp still escaped when he pushed inside her. He rested his forehead on hers and did his best not to move, knowing she'd need to adjust.

He could see in her eyes that it hurt. "I'm okay," she said to reassure him, seeing that his face was consumed by worry, but she _wanted_ this. She eventually began wiggling against him, lifting her hips up forcing him a bit deeper to test her limits. It hurt, but that _wonderful_ burning sensation was back and radiating from his location inside her.

Seeing the change in her expression, he rolled his hips into her, slowly at first but then more rapidly as he got closer. She screamed in pleasure, her body shaking as she neared her edge. He slowed his pace, his moves getting more purposeful as the both neared their limits. He collapsed onto her as he felt her body clamping around his cock causing him to release as well. "I love you," he whispered between gasps.

She planted several kisses up his jawline and along the edge of his scar before answering. "I love you, too."


End file.
